beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Wright
200x200px |age=37 |gender=Male |height=6'2" |status=Alive |gift=Empathy |house=Summer |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: Children: |familyl=Caroline Scotts Jonathan Wright Joshua Wright, Alexis Wright June Wright, Jason Wright, Jayden Wright |loveinterest=Melody Wright |friends=Desken Moore, Teegan Brisby |enemies='Argona' }} Nathaniel James Wright '(born December 21st, 1996), also known as '"Nate", is the third and current Headmaster of Beata Academy, having in been in the position since 2032. He is responsible for the creation of the seasoned houses, based upon those who enter the school, as well as the return of the school's Guardians, whom he leads himself. He's known for being one of Beata's original students more than twenty years ago and had a personal hand in the school's rebuilding. He's currently married to his wife, Melody, and has had three children: June, Jason, and Jayden respectively. History Pre-Beata '' Nathaniel Wright was born and raised for the earliest years of his life in the smaller town of Spirit Lake, Iowa, born to Caroline and Jonathan Wright. He was the second eldest child, well liked among other students and teachers, he was always excitable and never one to get into trouble. He loved to go swimming in the streams by their house and learning the piano with his mother. His life seemed perfect enough until internal problems arose in the family. His father had started an affair with another woman cities away. Once his mother found out, nothing changed, the affair simply became open to the family. It tore his mother apart. Caroline, whom was also a gifted empath, became depressed and stressed. She made the house almost insufferable for anyone to live in, aside from her two sons whom barely managed to stand it. To try and alive her pain, she turned to alcohol and prescription drugs. It destroyed the last of their family life. Although Nate did his best to help his mother and soften the damage; either by forcing her to lay down and sleep or stashing away what pill bottles he could find, none of it was enough. When he was nine, he found her cold in her bed, killed by an overdose. His father gave Caroline a quick funeral before he had the family pack all their bags and leave town. They moved to Des Moines, Iowa, with their father's current girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, Marissa. His mother's death affected Nathaniel for a long time, turning him into a quiet, brooding child who wanted little to nothing to do with his family, up until middle school. By then, around the age thirteen, Nate discovered his gift. Since it not only affected himself, but everyone else around him, it was his power that got him genuinely interested in people again, observing their emotions, their habits, and comparing himself to others. It was enough to help him move back to a somewhat normal life. He started being the social, extroverted guy, getting as many friends as he could, and beginning to enjoy life again. His grades improved tremendously and he picked up the piano once again. As for his family, he still detested his father, blaming him for what happened. He didn't feel anything one way or another for his step-mother, or even his brother, as shameful as that was. The only soft-spot he had was for his new half-sister, Alexis. He continued to work his way through life, focusing on his friends and school, as well as his gift, before receiving an invitation in the mail one day. It was from Headmaster Edwin Rivers, giving him a formal invitation to a school for people like him with certain talents. It took Nate quite some time to consider the invitation, knowing moving to this new Academy would mean giving up everything in his life as he knew it, right as things were starting to get good again. Eventually, though, he accepted and moved to Beata at the age of sixteen. ''Beata 1.0 He settled quickly into his new home and, for the most part, making quick friends with his new roommates: Sarah Rhoden, Carter Diaz, and Lynn Sawyer. He quickly became well known around the school, getting to know others such as Rose Clash, Felix Venorian, and Maleia Zelak, through various means. He grew to be good friends with Rose, frequently talking to her while she trained her archery - a skill he eventually picked up for himself from her - or seeing her after class. It was obvious they had slight feelings for each other. Incidentally, he'd been flirting with her out in Beata's courtyard one afternoon when he'd met Melody Delangelo, his future girlfriend. There were several people out on their own, including a young man named Eric Drakkson. Melody had the ability to sing people to sleep and. As she was singing to her self through the courtyard, she accidentally forced everyone else to pass out almost instantly. Annoyed by this, she had taken a sharpie and drawn over the faces of Nate and Rose. She was about to do the same to Eric when she quickly realized he was bleeding, having fell on his own blade when he collapsed asleep onto the ground. Melody's cries for help and quickly stirred many in their sleep, although Nathaniel was the only one to able to get up. Eric eventually made it into the infirmary. Some days later, after being with Rose one late afternoon, they ended alone in her dorm room past curfew. Nate used his power to make her feelings for him stronger and the two had kissed. Soon after, they were caught by her roommate, Felix, and the Guardian, Desken Moore. He was forced to leave that evening and taken by Desken to the Headmaster's office, where his punishment for breaking the curfew and forcing his gift on others was a ban from being able to go near Rose at all. This left him angry and upset, but he had no other choice but to accept it. Unwilling to go back to the dorm that night, he instead headed down to the lake, where again Melody found him. They got to know each other skipping stones, joking around, and making fun of her ugly sweater. When it was time to head back, Nathaniel slipped on the slick rocks and got his leg awkwardly stuck, fracturing it. Melody, who at the time was also a volunteer nurse, took him back to the infirmary and managed to get him the help he needed - taking care of him for most of the duration they spent there and growing closer. The sudden appearance of a spider, quickly vanquished by Nate, brought them even closer together. They shared a kiss of their own before she sang him to sleep. Nathaniel met Happy Rhoden one late day in the library, when he was sharing music and talking to Melody. Happy, having the power to shapeshift, had turned into a cat to impress the girl. However, when he shifted back to a human, he did so without clothes. Nate happened to walk in at this moment, getting the wrong idea and nearly beating Happy before Melody managed to diffuse the situation. Things seemed rather rocky between the pair until another part of Nate's gift activated without his awareness, dreamscaping. The two of them shared the night having the strangest adventures, quickly patching up any tension between them. For a while, everything seemed like a dream, or a cheesy anime. Melody walked in on him playing his favorite song one evening. It was enough to start the chain of events that finally brought them together as a couple. For a long while, things seemed great, practically perfect. He had a great girlfriend and found a best friend in Desken. He'd also made another close friend one evening, seeing a girl dancing into a courtyard, whom he quickly got to know and get close to, Teegan Brisby. Tensions started up between Melody and Nate again once he realized how much time she spent around Happy. The boy had recently gotten famous around the school for seriously assaulting his training partner in their combat class, putting the other person in the infirmary. Nathaniel insisted Happy was crazy and didn't want Melody around her. She didn't listen, insisting he was a good guy and friend. Things turned nurse once Happy's cousin, Steve, joined the school. Happy, having a bone to pick with Nate but unwilling to do anything himself, sent Steve in his place. Happy had only intended to scare Nathaniel, while Steve had turned into a wolf and aimed to kill. With a knife and stubbornness, Nate had managed to prevent himself from getting seriously injured. After the incident, him and his girlfriend were still in harsh disagreement about her being around Happy, Nate blaming him for the attack. It led to them breaking it off. Torn up over the break-up, he turned to spending his time with Teegan. They grew close and it became quickly evident she had grown to had feelings for him. While he knew this, both from her behavior and his gift, he didn't have the heart to do anything about it. Still, he agreed to go to the upcoming winter formal with her. They'd had a great time at the event, for the most part, but it became clear to Teegan how he still had feelings for his ex and encouraged him to patch things up. He managed to get together with Melody again. After the end of the year, the many disappearances around the school became increasingly evident, even to the normal student; up until the more popular students were gone without a trace as well, including Teegan's brother - Tristan - and Melody. Personal files of the Headmaster were found, revealing his hidden motives for the school, and the students rebelled. Nate quickly rose as the de facto leader, managing to convince several guardians to turn cloak as well. It's rumored that he was the one to deal the final blow to Edwin Rivers, but no one knows for certain. Beata 1.5 After the school war ended, Nate stayed to help Edwin's wife - the new headmistress - to repair the campus and any other damage done, including dealing with the issues that arose with the students who had passed away. He continued to study in his school with the teachers and students who had stayed, finding that he had a love for leading others and teaching. By the time he had turned eighteen, he had decided that a career as a teacher was the road he wanted to go down. He was, however, unwilling to completely cut off all ties with the school; which had become the focus of his new life. He'd stayed in close touch with the Headmistress, accepting a scholarship grant from the school personally, given his girlfriend a ring, and returned every summer to assist with Beata in his spare time, for the longest time, that was. By the time he was near finishing his college degree, he'd already found the promise of work, his new wife had her own triumphs, and the surprise of a lifetime came flying out of the left field. Melody was pregnant with their first child. They were both overjoyed parents, as happy as anyone could suspect. However, tragedy struck several months in after their daughter - June - was born. Melody had discovered the darkest part of her gift in the cruelest way possible, accidentally singing their child to sleep permanently. It was beyond devastating, for his wife especially, and it took every ounce of strength Nate had to keep it all together. He didn't blame her, but she blamed herself. His wife stayed at home while Nate went to work and slowly tried to repair what had been broken between them. While the pain of losing their daughter was still raw, they found out that once again, she was pregnant. He'd barely managed to convince her to keep the child, who would grow to be their first son, Jason. Melody, for many years, was neglectful of the baby; as a result, it was Nathaniel who raise him for the most part until she could slowly get over the loss of June and start to love and care for Jace himself. By the time Jayden had come into the picture, they had their own home in Texas, near her relatives, a steady job, and a seemingly normal life. Every now and then, Nathaniel continued to go up to Beata to lend his hand to the school, or would travel to New York to visit his dearest friend, Desken, who had made a life for himself as well. Things seemed fairly steady. When Jason had turned thirteen, they came to the agreement of sending him to Beata Academy, such as they had done before, trusting in the school's new purpose. Jayden followed soon after. In the year 2032, Nathaniel had heard word from the Headmistress that she was retiring her job, apparently being in severe emotional turmoil for reasons she refused to explained, and asked that he come and take the duty of Headmaster himself. It didn't take long for him to agree and, in 2033, he moved to North Dakota with his family. Beata 2.0 Once he arrived to Beata, Nathaniel was extremely quick to start changes. He hired more recruiters, sending them out across North America to seek out a greater population of gifted to fill the school's sparsely filled dorms and hallways, as well as adults to help build and improve the settlement outside of the academy, Rosebury. He enacted a new system of sorting for the students, to bunch those together with similar values and ways of thinking, to help bring the children who came to the school closer together and make them feel more comfortable; and make a few cool sports teams while he was at it. He also did the honor of hiring new teachers, and getting to know current ones as well, such as Barret Spion. Towards the middle of the year, he proudly opened the gates to a wave of brand new gifted students, quickly helping them around, welcoming them, and getting them sorted out into their respective houses. While all seem grands, he was hearing rumors from friends and other contacts that strange people in black were starting to appear. As they didn't seem to concern the school itself, he put it in the back of his mind, putting all his energy into Beata instead. Several months in, the gift mastery teacher Spion, went seemingly crazy, murdering the school's math teacher and attempting to murder Nathaniel himself. He would've died, hadn't he been saved at the very last moment from the student, Ethan Riley. Still, the damage on his body was severe, and Nate had entered a coma for a very long time. While this happened, the school was run carefully by teachers and his wife, Melody, now the school nurse. Eventually, he woke up again, and was stubborn to return to his work as soon as possible. He called in his old friend, Desken, and his wife, Irene, to the school. With them, he arranged a gift mastery teacher to replace Spion, who had gone off the grid, and to start a new protection force for the school, whom he dubbed the Guardians. These guardians would have a pure purpose, he claimed. Several old friends of Beata were contacted to fill their ranks, many moving to Rosebury to accept the job and protect the school closely. Since the incident, he's been much farther on his guard, although he's had far from a perfect record when it comes to running in with the people in black. He's started to taking graduate students as new guardians to increase their ranks, and training a select few students to take up the job as soon as their ready as well. The threat of attack on the school again is always lingering in his mind, stressing him out and starting to cause him to be paranoid, especially as he learns more about this external threat. Only time will tell what will come of it. Gift Nathaniel has the gift of empathy. He is able to sense the emotions of everyone else around him up to a large radius, no matter what they're doing or if there are obstacles in the way. Not only can he tell apart a person's feelings, but he can easily manipulate them as well to his desire. Most often, when he is a good mood, he will spread the positive emotions to all of those around him, same when he is angry, and so on. His attention to detail when it comes to his gift comes in handy. Most often, he can tell when someone is lying or hiding something, depending on their mood and state of mind. In addition, he most often can tell where a certain person is even when blind, by pin-pointing exactly the area their emotions are flowing from. Theoretically, he could also potentially kill with his gift alone, or at least drive a human to sheer madness by overloading their mind with a variety of intense emotions all at once. It's a concept he says that he has yet to try personally. Quotes "You shouldn't wear the look too often. Why? Because at this rate we'll leave Beata and your name will be Melody Wright." -...So Sing Along..., tl;dr of Beata 1.0, Page 2 "I've come back from worse, I think. Can't kill me." -The Reinforcements, to Desken Moore, Page 1 ""Do you know the reason why this school was founded? As a safe haven. ... The majority come from being freaks and outcasts in their own homes. This school was meant to give them a sense of normality. The same with Rosebury. It's a fragile world, but it works." -This Subject is a Placeholder, to Kayla Croft, Page 2 Trivia * His and his brother's names are bridged off from their fathers. Their father's name, Jonathan, was broken up into Joshua and Nathaniel. * He's played the piano all his life. * Nate is an avid book worm. His favorite genre is fantasy. * He's also a huge fan of the A Song of Ice and Fire series. It's unknown if he's gotten his hands on TWOW yet. * His favorite animal is the Unicorn. Category:Staff Category:Headmaster